The Spartans of Chaos
by Ultrimonex
Summary: What if Percy left and never returned? What if all the god's old enemies came back to take over again? Olympus can only win with the help if its new ally. The Spartans of Chaos. Percy/OC. Note: Adopted by 'percyforreal'.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth's POV

_500 years since the giant war_

"Come on Annabeth! You have to wake up!" shouted Malcolm, banging on the cabin door. It was time for the annual meeting to see if anyone had seen Percy Jackson. He had disappeared 500 years ago. The seven from the prophecy (plus Reyna and the cabin counsellors) were made gods to train and protect their respective camps. We didn't make much contact between the two camps anymore. In truth it was my entire fault. A silent tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered what happened.

_Flashback_

_It was after the giant war, when a new demigod just appeared in front of Thalia's Pine. I remember seeing Percy rushing up there with Riptide, ready to help a fellow demigod. I smiled proudly, that's my boyfriend._

_The conch horn sounded as I saw some dracanae coming behind them. I rushed inside to change into my armor, but what I saw when I came out was the new camper holding Riptide up in the air in glory, piles of monster dust in front of him, a shimmering Trident above his head. Percy was lying on the ground next to him._

"_Did you see that everybody!" he shouted to the camp, who were watching in shock. "I just killed three monsters with no training at all!" I must admit that it was impressive. I shook my head at Percy disappointedly and mouthed 'We are done'. He just left a newbie to fend for himself. Where was the loyal and caring Percy that I used to love. Key word being 'used' there._

_Me and Percy's old friends gave him the cold shoulder for being an idiot. Also, I managed to become the girlfriend of Mark (the new son of Poseidon). Now that was an achievement. Not like becoming girlfriend of that idiot Percy. As well as that, because of defending Poseidon's Palace, he became the immortal Guardian of the camp. Percy looked heartbroken. So what. Then, a week later, he caught me and Mark together on the beach. He ran away and didn't return. Good riddance I say._

_Flashback over_

After he was sure that Percy was not going to return, he became the Camp's biggest bully. He dumped me and got a new girlfriend every week, it disgusted me. Unfortunately, the spell was binding, so, as much as we didn't like it, he was the camp director. He would use his powers to bully kids. He bad-mouthed everyone, including the gods. Nobody liked him.

I didn't like going to these meetings because it brought back bad memories. A silent tear trickled down my cheek as I remembered what we had between us. The hugs, the kisses and just how caring he was. The only good news was that he was immortal, so he was still alive. But it seemed like he had dropped off the face of the Earth. Not even the gods could find him.

I sighed and got ready to teleport to Olympus. When I got there, everyone was waiting. They glared at me, so I quickly hurried into my seat. But, before we could start the meeting, something strange happened.

**So, love it? Hate it? Please review. I really need at least a couple of reviews to keep my motivation going. I promise the next chapter will be really surprising. I have already planned out what I am going to write. So, remember. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth's POV

A pitch black portal opened in the middle of the room and 27 people stepped out one by one, all of them in black armor, covered in weapons. The man at the front radiated so much ancient power; there was only one person that it could be. Chaos. All of us bowed immediately, including the gods.

"Greetings, Olympians and Demigods," he started in a voice that boomed around the room. "My name is Chaos, creator of the Universe. You may not know this already, but, the primordial gods have awakened and revived Gaea and the Titans from their various prisons." We all just gaped at him. This is _not_ good. But, what he said next lifted my spirits a little and gave me new hope.

"However, I will be sending my 24 commanders, my general and my very own daughter. Step forward Altomega and Nebulae." The two at the front that were standing very close (obviously a couple) walked forward and stopped next Chaos.

"This," he said, gesturing to the male who was covered in his hood, "is Altomega, the general of my army. He holds the powers of every God, Titan and Primordial, and a bit of my powers. He is the second most powerful being in the universe. My daughter, Nebulae holds my powers and is the third most powerful being in the universe. My commanders are equal in strength." Okay, now I was scared. I would hate to fight these guys.

"With all due respect, Lord Chaos," Zeus said, "but would you mind revealing your commanders, it will be easier to trust them if we can see their faces, if you want to, of course." He added hastily at the end. Chaos sighed and gestured for the first commander, who had an Alpha sign on his stomach, stepped forward and pulled back his hood revealing...

"My name is Achilles, commander of the Alpha Elites" He announced. We stared at him while the gods gasped. The second one then stepped forward.

"My name is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and commander of the Beta swords" He had a sword at his belt. We didn't bother saying anything. Who else was here as a commander who was back from the dead. They stepped forward one by one.

"My name is Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and commander of Gamma Bows." Artemis looked at her then looked at the stars, wondering how she got down.

"My name is Dagger Asphel, son of Kronos and commander of Delta Daggers." We all drew our weapons but the general snapped his fingers and they all disappeared.

"They will return to you at the end." He said, emotionlessly. The next commander stepped forward.

"My name is Kira Sky, daughter of Atlas and commander of Epsilon throwers." We didn't bother to attack this time, it was obvious that they were the good guys, being under Chaos and all.

"My name is Blade Asphel, twin brother of Dagger, son of Kronos and commander of Zeta Scythes."

"My name is Numan Falkner, son of Athena and commander of Eta spears." Athena looked proudly at her son.

"My name is Orion, son of Poseidon and commander of Theta Hammers and Maces." Artemis and Poseidon looked at him in shock.

"My name is Hercules, son of Zeus and commander of Iota Battle Axes." This time, we all stared at him in shock. How many legends were in this army? Hera glared at him.

"My name is John Rose, son of Demeter and commander of Kappa Magic." Demeter nodded at him approvingly.

"My name is Pollux Black, son of Dionysus and commander of Lambda Poles." The immortal campers stared at him, another old friend that had died.

"My name is Sam Trent, son of Hermes and commander of Mu hand to hand combat." Hermes looked like he wanted to hug him right now.

"My name is Michael Yew, son of Apollo and commander of Nu Healing." Apollo had tears in his eyes.

"My name is Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus and commander of Xi Forging." Hephaestus dropped the metal bird that he was building.

"My name is Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades and commander of the Omicron Assassins." Hades looked up, shocked and Nico was sobbing.

"My name is Tristan Moon, son of _Artemis _and commander of Pi Hunting." He spat out Artemis' name and we stared disbelieving at him. The Hunters just glared at him.

"My name is Nasmar Avenger, son of Nemesis and commander of Rho War Glaives." He looked a lot like Ethan Nakamura.

"My name is Blane Walter, son of Ares and commander of Sigma Clubs." Ares saluted at his son, a proud expression on his face.

"My name is Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite and commander of the Tau scouts." Aphrodite accidentally drew eye liner over her face then screamed.

"My name is Frost Walkers, daughter of Krios and commander of Upsilon wands."

"My name is Shimmer East, daughter of Hyperion and commander of the Phi Staff." We just looked down when they revealed themselves.

"My name is Theseus, son of Poseidon and commander of the Chi Navy." Poseidon had tears in his eyes.

"My name is Perseus, son of Zeus and commander of the Psi Pilots." Zeus started to sob so Hera laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"My name is Shane Walter, son of Ares and commander of the Omega Artillery." Ares saluted again at his other long lost son. Finally, Chaos's daughter revealed a face more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. All the boys drooled at her so the girls slapped them.

"My name is Nebulae, daughter of Chaos and second in command of the Spartans of Chaos." Then, what happened next shocked all of us.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, adopted son of Chaos and General of the Spartans of Chaos. But do not call me Percy or Perseus, the punishment being death. My name now is Altomega" After that, everyone rushed up to the commanders to hug them and just to see them again after a long time, including the gods. But, we hit an invisible wall and fell back. Achilles then stepped forward and spoke.

"After what you did to our general," he spat at us. "Don't expect us to be kind to you." Percy came forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Achilles immediately relaxed and stepped back.

"Well after that happy reunion, let's get back to camp." Chaos said cheerfully then we were sucked through a portal into camp. What a day, I thought...


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry guys but I am putting this story up for adoption because I can't think of anything else to write. Actually, I am also putting the **_HP meets PJ___**story up for adoption because that too has lost its spark. Anyway, PM me if you want to adopt and first come first serve. Well anyway, see ya in a while!**


	4. Adoption

**OK, finally, I am going to tell you who is going to adopt my stories. For **_**Spartans of Chaos**_**, its going to be...**_**the touched**_**! And for **_**Harry Potter meets Percy Jackson**_**, its going to be... **_**percyforreal**_**! Now before I finish, I would like to tell the authors something, these stories will not be deleted, but in the description they will say who they were adopted by okay?**

**Now, good luck and update fast because even I am excited to see what you are going write! So, peace out.**

**PJluva123**


End file.
